MrRight
by HypeKO
Summary: How long has Yukina been in love with Kisa? Read to find out :3 Yukina x Kisa


A/N: Well… I wanted to do a fanfiction about Yukina being a demon but a prince who feeds on willing souls who fall for his beauty. Kisa sees this man and falls for his looks but will he just be another dinner? WELL IDK BECAUSE THIS IS NOT EVEN THE STORY I AM WRITING ABOUT :D Troll.

(Yukina 9) (Kisa 18)

"Leave me alone!" A young chestnut hair boy cried out running away from his attackers. "Get back here!" Two other boys yelled responding back to Yukina's cry. The small boy came to a thud after running into a stranger (high speed), falling on the concrete floor. Yukina opened up his almond eyes to see a some what tall stranger. The stranger blushed and almost snapped before realizing he was about to yell at a little kid. "Watch where you are going." The stranger muttered turning his head. Yukina got to his feet, hearing the two bullies come closer. Yukina panicked and then looked at the stranger. He looked like he could be a high schooler, with black hair and chocolate eyes and with a small frame. Yukina was soon pulled out of his observation due to the boys foot steps getting closer. The two kids finally caught up to Yukina. "How dare you deny my sisters affection you cocky bastard!" One boy shouted. The stranger felt it was his duty to help the younger male. "What business do you have with my little brother?" The stranger gave a deadly glare to the two boys chasing his fake brother. "Get lost now before things get worse." The stranger threaten. In fear the two boys ran away leaving the two males alone.

The stranger signed in relief. "Alright take care." onyx hair male waved before leaving. "Wait!" Yukina grabbed the sman's hand and stopped him. "Thank you for lying for me." The stranger blushed. "It was no problem." The stranger said once more before trying to escape the little boy. "Wait what is your name?" The little boy followed the stranger. "Umm.. Kisa." Kisa was reluctant to give out his full name to the sparking little boy.

"Mr. Kisa how old are you?" Yukina continued to question. "Aren't you suppose to be in school?" Kisa mumbled, trying to avoid the question. "We had a field trip to a art museum. I want to be an artist when I grow up!" The little almond boy continued to follow Kisa. "I can't be seen with a little kid, please go away." Kisa asked quietly.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" The little boy asked out of no where.

Kisa nearly fell to the ground when asked that question. "Huh!?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Yukina asked once more. Kisa signed and ruffled the young Yukina's hair. "I am a boy, and you too young maybe when your older." The little boy grabbed ahold of Kisa's hand and kissed it. "One day I promise to make you my girlfriend!" Yukina declared.

"Naive kid." Kisa spoke before walking across the street, leaving the boy alone.

Yukina now (15) Kisa now (24)

"Rio, I just think that we should remain friends." Yukina spoke in a soft voice through his female on the other line responded. "Alright." The almond hair teen felt a tug at his heart but knew he was not meant for his best friend. The girl on the other line changed the tone of the conversation. "After all the grief you put my through, I think you should at least take me to a scary movie."

"Ah." Yukina signed. "Okay." Rio continued to talk through the phone about nothing. "Yeah, okay, yes,no." Yukina continued to answer the random questions he was barley half paying attention to. The teenager looked up to see two men, a short,black haired man with a slim frame, while the other male was tall, mud brown hair combed back with a muscular built.

"I have to go." Yukina spoke into the phone ,hanging up on his friend in mid sentence. "Kou you ass!" The teenager could hear his friend yell. Yukina observed the shorter man that he spotted.

"Do you want to go back to my place or yours?" The taller man offered. "A love hotel would be better." Spouted the other man. "Eager as ever aren't we Kisa?"

"Kisa?" Yukina repeated in his head. The almond hair teen froze dead in his tracks. After six long years his savior was now happy with someone else. Yukina felt glad that a guy like Mr. Kisa found love but some part of him felt disgusted that another man had taken his princess. "It is all for the best." Yukina smiled, letting a single tear fall from his eye.

Yukina now (21) Kisa now (30)

"He is here again." Yukina thought to himself. Kisa-san finally notices me! Yukina grinned as he restocked books on the bookshelf. "Just please come talk to me, please." Oh here comes Yokozawa-san. I should go greet him. Yukina continued to think to himself.

Yukina now (23) Kisa now (32}

"Kisa-san! I think you should move in with me!" "Wha- HUH!?" Kisa blushed.

"We have been together for 2 years, don't you think it is strange that we don't live together?" "It is still too soon to be talking about moving in? I mean you apartment is not that big." Kisa spoke, taking another sip of his coffee. "That is true." Yukina agreed. "I could move in with you."

"Yes, wait what?" The onyx hair man choked on his coffee. "It will be super fun living with you Kisa-san! I will bring my stuff tomorrow!"

"I didn't agree to this!" Kisa shouted

Yukina now (30) Kisa now (39)

As Yukina blew out the candles on his birthday cake. "Happy birthday..Kou." Kisa blushed, still not comfortable using his lovers name. Yukina smiled. "Thank you Shouta-san." The birthday boy's grin got wider as he looked at his lover. "I love you Shouta-san. I loved you since day one."

"Don't say cute things like that! YOUR A GROWN MAN ACT LIKE IT!" Kisa spat. The mature prince took a hold of his princess and kissed him on hand.

_"Your finally mine." _

End :3 Sorry if i messed up on grammar or any things along spelling errors. :P


End file.
